Now and Again
by occupationbwitch
Summary: Draco's out of Azkaban *finally* and he's managed to restart his life, with his wonderful daughter Lila. But when a dangerous new cult emerges and Draco gets blamed, what lengths will he go through to prove he's different now? And will never be the same a


"Now and Again"  
  
By: Occupationbwitch  
  
Based on the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling, I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from the books nor the places, but any places and people you do not recognize belong to me, and I don't want to find them in your stories. Please enjoy the story, I am one of those authors who is motivated by reviews, so if you enjoy reading the story, and you'd like to see more, review it! Note: All these dates are based off the fact that the first Harry Potter book takes place in 1997, meaning that in 2008, they'd all be 21. Oh yes, and please don't tell me that it's weird to have two prefaces, I assure you, they're both necessary! One more thing, (please don't kill me for loading you with notes) only the prefaces are first- person, the rest of the story is third-person limited. This isn't meant to be a funny story. It might have moments, but it isn't strictly comedy like my other main story. I think because of that this story is better written and for a more sophisticated audience. If that sounds good, read away! If you want comedy, see my other stories! (  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Prefaces  
  
March 15th, 2008: Azkaban Prison  
  
Gripping my arm firmly, he thrust me into the tiny cell. Already, I could feel shivers of apprehension and nervousness tingling up my spine. He stood, glaring down at me, his face showing a combination of pity and grim purpose. I sat, immobile on the cold stone floors, my lip began to tremble. I wished he would just leave already; I didn't want him to see me cry. He began to depart, and then paused in the minuscule doorway; he turned, fingered his scar and whispered, "Maybe now you'll learn, Malfoy, hurting other people never pays off. It will always catch up with you." He left, and I let out a helpless wail of despair and desolation, it was the first of many.  
  
November 9th, 2010: Azkaban Prison  
  
Light, struck my eyes. I flung myself underneath the pile of straw that was located at the back of my cell; I waited and shook with fear. Experience had taught me that when a guard came into the compartment, their visit usually wasn't pleasant. My encounters with the guards had been relatively infrequent, as the prison's human guards were usually busy, but when the left I was always in considerably worse condition than when they'd arrived.  
  
"Malfoy?" the voice inquired, "Please don't make me find you, come out, please."  
  
Please? That was a word I hadn't heard lately, the voice was gentle and it didn't sound like one belonging to a guard. Quietly, I crept out from underneath the dirty fodder and glanced up at the light-bearer. He was slender, but well-muscled, with a look that clearly stated that he'd stand for no nonsense, emerald eyes held compassion and a tell tale scar decorated his forehead.  
  
"Potter?" I asked, my voice came out as hoarse, almost incomprehensible croak. Panic welled up in my chest, he was an auror, aurors only visited Azkaban for two purposes, to pick up and deliver prisoners and to oversee the administration of the Kiss. I began praying it wasn't the latter.  
  
Harry looked me over, his expression one of concern, "They don't feed you well at this place, do they?"  
  
I kept my mouth shut, not trusting myself not to make some nasty comment, with an auror; one nasty comment could be the difference between them pronouncing you a "repented convict" or a "hopeless case". I just sat shivering in my dirty robs on the filthy, soiled ground.  
  
Harry took his wand out of a pocket in the side of his scarlet robes, always the model Gryffindor, I couldn't help thinking. With his free hand, he motioned me over and I quickly crawled through the debris and sat in front of him. "Hold out your arm," he commanded and I did so, immediately. There was a time when I would have laughed at Harry for trying to boss me around, now was not that time, now I was just grateful for company (even if it was Potter) and light. It was a break from the never ending darkness I had endured day after day.  
  
Harry waved his arm and muttered something under his breath and a shimmering white rope appeared on my arm, it fit snugly but not uncomfortably. I new the charm well, well enough to know, that if I fought the rope, it would transform from gentle cotton into a rough metal handcuff with spikes attached. He bent down quickly and checked the not, seemingly satisfied he straightened up and gave me the first smile I'd received from another human being in a very long time, "Right, Malfoy. I'm taking you out of here. You've been discharged for good conduct and although we wanted to wait to release you until you'd been in here a full three years, under the circumstances.we decided it was best if you were removed now. I'm going to take you to my house, you're going to eat and take a shower and then we will discuss your future and the conditions of your release. I would have this conversation right here, right now, but Azkaban gives me the creeps and the sooner we leave the better."  
  
I stared at him, unable to believe my ears. I was leaving? Finally! And, I hadn't even been in prison for three years.it had seemed so much longer than that. The prospect of a shower was extremely inviting and food sounded fantastic. Saliva began welling up in my mouth, waiting to welcome any food Harry would give me.  
  
He leaned down again and grasped my upper arm firmly and helped me to my feet, when I wobbled, he held on tighter and chuckled, "Here, let me put a charm on your legs so they'll have more muscle. Haven't been doing much walking lately, Malfoy?"  
  
I just glared at him, having another human around, having light and the prospect of leaving Azkaban, was making me feel more human again. I had no desire to be rude to Harry, after all he was rescuing me from this infernal fortress, but I didn't appreciate being teased by him and my look let him know it. After he had hexed my legs, I felt considerably better, I felt solid and reassured by the new found strength in my muscles and as Harry led me out of my cell a huge wave of relief passed over me. And as the prison building disappeared behind me, I felt refreshed and renewed, a new person, although my growling stomach kept trying to remind me of who I actually was.  
  
All of a sudden, I felt as if I had been wrenched out of my skin. I was whip-lashed through the air, and a second later, landed face down on top of an evenly grown green lawn. Spitting grass, I looked up at Harry who seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh. Irritably, I got to my feet and gazed around my new surroundings.  
  
A very pleasant looking white residence lay in front of me, no where near as large or grand as the Malfoy Manor but a very attractive house none the less. I admired it as I was led up the front steps, such a beautiful sight compared to Azkaban.  
  
Harry opened the front door and gently pushed me inside; he then called out loudly, "Mrs. Glasberry!"  
  
A small, very plump woman appeared almost instantly on my left. She pinched her nose and gave Harry a very distasteful look, "Now, Mr. Potter, I don't mind if you bring those prisoners in your home, it's your house so it is. But, by heavens, you employ me to keep house and that's what I'll do! How can I be expected to keep this house looking presentable if you insist upon bringing in dirty Azkaban prisoners?"  
  
I was embarrassed, and certain that if I hadn't had a layer of dirt covering my face, I would have been flushing red up to my roots. Harry however, handled his housekeeper charmingly, "Not to worry Mrs. Glasberry, I'm going to take Malfoy upstairs and he's going to take a shower, and put on clean clothes, and then you're going to cook something and clean up the upstairs bathroom, and the house will be back to normal."  
  
Mrs. Glasberry frowned at Harry, "I think I'll put on some tea, Mr. Potter, I think today is going to be one of those days where I'll need it." Pouting, she stalked out of the foyer, muttering to herself as she went.  
  
I was then escorted by Harry up the stairs to a very nice marble bathroom, where a set of icy blue robes were laid out as well as soap, shampoo and several towels. I quickly stripped and hoped into the shower, enjoying the wonderful warm sensation as the water tumbled over my bruised, battered and grimy body. The dirt came away easily and I scrubbed hard with a towel and within minutes wore the soap down to nothing. The shampoo was bliss and the scent was amazing, I washed my hair seven times before I was satisfied that every last grain of dust was gone. When I finally emerged some, fifty minutes later, I began examining myself in the mirror. I was pleasantly surprised to see, that other than being about fifteen pounds underweight and having a bruise on the side of my cheek, I no longer looked that bad. The robes would help to hide the fact that I was underweight, and the bruise would fade with time. My hair also looked bleach blonde again, instead of the grimy brown it had been when I had gotten into the shower. The only I was truly disturbed with, were my eyes, they seemed so hollow. I remembered them to be lively and alert; I wondered if their sparkle just like the missing pounds would come back in time.  
  
I quietly walked downstairs and ran into Mrs. Glasberry half way down, she smiled, "Oh, so you're a blonde are you? Never would have been able to tell. I've got some lunch made for you in the kitchen, heaven knows you need it, Mr. Potter is already down their waiting for you." With that, she trotted happily up the stairs.  
  
When I walked into the kitchen, I found Harry methodically gnawing at a piece of chicken with his knife, he didn't seam to be able to cut it and I was instantly reminded of the fact that Harry had been raised with muggles. Most self respecting wizards were not caught dead gnawing at things with knives. As I watched him attack the meat, I couldn't help smiling. I covered my mouth with my hand.  
  
Harry looked at me accusingly, "No nasty comments from you, Malfoy, or I'll march you straight back to Azkaban without giving you the conditions."  
  
When I pursed my lips to hide the smile, he glared and snapped, "I mean it!"  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything!" I protested defensively, the prospect of going back to Azkaban giving me confidence.  
  
"Maybe not now, you weren't." Harry said warningly, "But that goes for the entire time I spend with you. No snide remarks, no smirks nothing but respectful behaviour, and good manors. I am perfectly serious when I say, Malfoy, that I will march you right back to Azkaban and suggest that they give you a bit of an attitude adjustment."  
  
"Okay, okay." I muttered quietly as I sat down. I wondered why he was suddenly being so mean, maybe because he could I was feeling a lot better, "Geez, I was just going to suggest you use your wand to cut your food, it'll be quicker."  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy."  
  
I decided it was better to just shut up and eat, maybe he was testing me. His mood swing was confusing, but not disturbing enough to deter me from behaving. Going back to Azkaban wasn't high on my priority list.  
  
I settled down and began to eat, having been brought up to know how to eat with poise in any situation; I cut my chicken in a much more effective manor than Harry. I tried not to look at him while I did it, in case he would think that I was just showing off to annoy him. I consumed more chicken in the course of five minutes than in the entirety of my life. I downed four breasts, two drumsticks and a large hunk of the chicken's thigh.  
  
When the meal was finished Harry leaned back in his chair and patted his belly, "Right, down to business. Do you remember Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
How could I forget her? I felt like screaming, she followed me around for years. I slept with her nearly every night for a year! But I answered respectfully, "Yes."  
  
"Well, when you were arrested. She was two months pregnant."  
  
I gaped at Harry, for the second time that day, unable to believe my ears. "Pregnant?" I stammered, "How.? She performed the charm every night."  
  
Harry grinned, "Maybe she wanted a baby, Malfoy. Heaven knows why at twenty-one and from a man who was probably on his way to prison anyway. Anyway, you have daughter, she's two years old and her name is Lila. Congratulations. Moving on, I'm sorry, but Pansy died last week of cancer." Harry paused for a moment, to let the news sink in, "Before she died however, she requested that her baby not be put up for adoption and that when you got out of prison that we give full custody of the child to you. She is currently living with your mother, Malfoy, who is living in London. We will be giving you a week to sort out some necessary things like your manor and a wand for yourself and some child care lessons if you need them, before we will deliver her to your house. Now, you have been released early from prison so that you can raise this child. Technically, we can stick you back into Azkaban for another six months if you refuse, which I'm sure you don't want."  
  
He glared sternly at me before continuing, "Anyway, even if you chose to stay out of prison and raise this child, there are certain obligations which you must fulfil. Firstly, you will be on parole for two years, during which time you will be required to report to your parole officer twice a week, and during the first year, the use of very strong truth potions will be permitted. So you'd better behave. Secondly, if for any reason we think your parenting isn't up to scratch, we will remove Lila from your custody and put you back in Azkaban for six months, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal." I muttered, my heart sinking. Maybe I wasn't nearly as free as I'd thought. No matter what, I'd always have to watch my step because they could just pop in and ship me back to Azkaban at any given moment. Maybe it would be better to just serve the six months and then leave for good.  
  
Harry leaned across the table, "Look, Malfoy, let me give you a word of helpful advice. Take the offer. I know you're thinking maybe it isn't worth it, believe me it is. I have a son who is a month old and children are a blessing. I know you have all your money and your big house, but believe me when I say that you've got some of the hardest times of your life ahead. I know Azkaban was hard, I'm not saying it wasn't, but for a couple of years people are going to stare at you and then going to whisper, and you're going to want to have someone around to keep you company, somebody who doesn't know about your past. I know a little girl, isn't much of a companion. But she needs you, and face it Malfoy, you need her too."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
How was that for a beginning? Anybody have any comments? REVIEW! 


End file.
